kallafandomcom-20200214-history
Gith
The Gith are an advanced humanoid race found predominantly in the continent-archipelago of Zaādia. Though not closely biologically related to humans, elves or orcs (who can interbreed to greater or lesser degrees), through convergent evolution they bear striking similarities to these other humanoids in stature and intelligence. Indeed, both Gith and humans consider themselves more alike than any other humanoid, excepting perhaps humans and halflings. Ostensibly reptilian in aspect, they are in fact a distinct branch of marsupial mammals. They are warm blooded and are not born via live birth, but as eggs. Unlike other humanoids, Gith instinctively have two breeding cycles, in winter and summer. Gith young typically hatch after three months and require instensive parental care for at least three years as they mature. The typically more introverted and pensive Winterborn Gith (Githzerai) tend to have distinct characteristics to their Summerborn Gith (Githyanki) counterparts, who tend more towards impulse and action. Sexual differences are slight in the Gith, and the winter/summer dichotomy is comparable (albeit different in characteristics) to the gender divide in in other humanoids, especially humans, drow and halflings among whom gender differences are most pronounced. While Gith typically live a littler longer than humans, usually between 70 and 80 Kallan years. Gith humour Gith are renowned among dwarves, and dwarves alone, for their uprorious clowning. Other races (and even some fellow Gith) fail to see how the japes and cl . Where dwarves are otherwise notoriously humourless, particularly regarding solemn matters of family and tradition, a Gith bard or jester holds peculiar license in dwarven society to break taboo and poke fun at dwarven traits and society. The exact same line and delivery from which a human or halfling would be met with a stony gaze, will be met with head-shaking laughter and backslapping when delivered by a Gith, Gith music One area of culture where humans and Gith particularly align is in musical culture. the Gith are an intensely musical folk Gith civilisation There are three prominent Gith societies, dwelling predominantly on the continent of Zaād. The most populus, the Kingdom of Azaād, is in the centre. The most advanced, Elad, in the north is a shared state run to mutual benefit by dwarves and Gith, with the vast and influential city of Elerazaād at its heart. In the south-east lie the Chalken Coast cities, a group of warring city states where Gith are the predominant race. Other populations of Gith reside on the southern reaches of the CONTINENT 1 as well as in the other islands of Zaādia. A significant community of Gith also live in Chanor, and at least one significant band of Gith pirates is known to roam the Infinite Isles. However, Gith civilisation tends neither towards expansionism nor seclusion. Relationships with other races Gith society can be reasonably accommodating. In Elad in particular, a wide range of races have made their home. However the most notable positive relationships are with dwarves and humans. Elad is a rare example of a shared Dwarven society Halflings are sometimes regarded as a subspecies of human by Gith, . Elves are relatively rare on Zaād, with small populations in the nothern forests - indeed half-elves are more common. Gith tend to regard full-blood elves as somewhat otherworldly and feral, whereas half-elves are essentially seen as a particular sub-species of human. Orcs are regarded with extreme suspicion at best, but usually outright hostility based on the centuries of conflict between the settled Gith and the nomadic orcs - they are the traditional enemy of the gith. Half-orcs can have a hard time in Gith countries. Most Gith will never see a gnome, but in some places gnomes and gith overlap.